The conventional floor pump for use in inflating the bicycle tires is generally made of a metal material and is therefore heavy and expensive. Certain conventional floor pumps are made of a lightweight plastic material and are thus relatively cost-effective; nevertheless they are relatively complicated in construction as well as assembly. In addition, the conventional floor pumps of the plastic material are not resistant to heat that is generated in the midst of the pumping process. As a result, the heat-resistant materials are used in place of the plastic material. The floor pumps of the heat-resistant materials are more expensive than those which are made of the plastic material.